Outsider Chronicles: A Strong Soul
by Dis Lexic
Summary: A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Fine, but what about my Soul? I'm just a normal guy in an abnormal world! Then again, theres nothing normal about fighting Soul eating monsters, is there? Maybe I should rethink my definition of normal.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: A Strong Soul

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Fine, but what about my Soul? I'm just a normal guy in an abnormal world! Then again, theres nothing normal about fighting Soul eating monsters, is there? Maybe I should rethink my definition of normal.

 **I probably shouldn't be starting something new, but writers blocks a bitch and I wanna do something new! Urgo, Soul Eater. It starts in NOT, but it will get into the original Anime later. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Let me start by saying that death by falling books hurts. Oh, don't give me that look, its true. Whats that? How am I telling you this if I'm dead? Well my disbelieving friend, allow me to enlighten you. See, reincarnation is a thing, and I'm living proof. Of course, if I had just been reborn into the same old world, or even as an animal, this would be a rather dull story, so naturally, the world I was reborn into is a very interesting one. Which one? Well, considering the fact that my new world had a sun and a moon that were endlessly amused by something down on Earth and Death is a headmaster, I'd say Soul Eater.

* * *

You know, for a world where Witches, evil Souls and Death the person are all things, growing up was actually surprisingly normal. I went to school, made friends, played video games and read books. All things I did last time through. That is until I somehow managed to run the 100 meters in 8 seconds flat on my school sports day, despite having been fairly average during my PE lesson the previous week. A few tests later and it was revealed that I was a Meister.

See, just like Weapons, not everyone had the potential to be a Meister. Only those with a strong Soul could partner with weapons and that manifested as being physically superior to the average joe, hense how Maka could jump around on rooftops and swing Soul around with ease. With the activation of my Soul Wavelength, I had basically gone from kinda whimpy kid to Captain America overnight. OK, so that was a bit of an exaggeration, but I still managed to bust my bedroom door handle a couple of times. And thats how I ended up on a plane headed for Death City to attend a school run by Death where I'd learn to be a badass and hunt down Evil Souls and Witches. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

* * *

Anyway, after going through the (horrendous, naturally) security at the airport and undergoing the stomach churning feeling that was take off, I got out the DWMA student handbook and started flicking through it. I have to say, it was surprisingly normal all things considered, although there was a worryingly large number of rules regarding duels and what to do in case of an attack to remind me that I was basically going to a school for warriors. I can't decide if thats cool or terrifying.

"U-um, excuse me," said the girl sitting next to me.

I tilted my head to look at her. She looked about my age, 14, and appeared to be Japanese She had long, black hair and indigo eyes and was wearing a black sailor top with a white collar, a black skirt, stocking and shoes. She also seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place her.

"Are you going to the DWMA?" she asked.

"Thats right," I said, "Why?"

The girl quickly pulled something out of her bag and showed it to me. It was a DWMA handbook.

"I'm going to," she said.

"Cool," I said, brightening up slightly, "It'll be nice to have at least one familiar face at school. My name Samuel Winchester, Meister. You can call me Sam though."

"Nice to meet you Sam," said the girl, "I'm Tsugumi Harudori. I'm a Weapon."

Ah, that explains why she looked so familiar. She was the protagonist of NOT, which I hadn't watched to the point of memorizing like the original Anime. Still, I remembered enough to know that I'd need to be careful of a certain Scorpion witch.

"Just keep the Supernatural jokes to a minimum and we'll get on fine," I said as we shook hands.

The moment our palms touched, I felt a shock shoot up my arm. It didn't hurt, but it was enough for me to notice. Tsugumi however didn't seem to notice and just looked confused.

"'Supernatural'?" she asked.

"Its a TV show where one of the protagonists is called Sam Winchester," I said, "You would not believe the number of jokes I've heard about my name."

Tsugumi giggled at my annoyed tone and we quickly settled into a pleasant conversation until the monotony of flying got the better of us and we both dropped off.

I woke up who knows how many hours later when the captain's voice over the PA announced that we would be landing soon. I tried to sit up straight so I could stretch as best I could, but a light weight on my shoulder stopped me. I looked down and was surprised to see Tsugumi leaning on my shoulder, drooling on me in her sleep.

"Cute," I muttered before I could stop myself.

The sound of a throat being cleared made me whip my head around to see a smirking flight attendant stood next to me.

"Pardon me sir, but would you mind waking up your girlfriend?" she asked, "We'll be landing soon."

"Shes not my…" I started to say, but the attendant had already left, "Why do I get the feeling thats going to be a big pain in the neck?"

I sighed and quickly decided not to think to hard on it, instead shaking Tsugumi gently awake.

"Hmmm, five more minutes," she mumbled.

This time I suppressed the urge to comment on her cuteness.

"Come on sleepyhead, its time to wake up," I said.

Tsugumi stirred and slowly woke up, blinking up at me blearily, before she realized where she was and jerked back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, going red.

"Aw don't worry about it," I said, "There are far worse things to wake up to than a cute girl using me as a pillow."

I very nearly felt guilty for saying that as her face went past red and into crimson and steam came out her ears.

* * *

We didn't say much else to each other for the remainder of the trip, mostly because Tsugumi couldn't string a sentence together without stuttering, and as soon as the plane landed we ended up going our separate ways. Eh, we'd see each other at school. Before I left the airport, I made a point to grab some water bottles and snacks for the trip up the stairs before heading out and grabbing a taxi from the over eager drivers waiting outside. A short trip later and I was standing at the bottom of the staircase that led up to the DWMA.

"Ah, this might have been a bad idea," I said, staring up at the massive stretch of steps, "Well, too late to back out now, onwards!"

I seized my bag, for once being glad of the enhanced strength I still wasn't entirely used to, and started up the stairs.

* * *

"How...much...further?!" I gasped as I came to a stop to catch my breath and take another gulp of water.

Holy shit, these things were tough! I am so, so glad my Soul boosted my fitness levels because the old me would never have made it up these things without passing out! Especially in this heat.

"Hey man, you OK?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned and was surprised to see that it was Soul, spiky white hair and all.

"Y-yeah, just a little out of breath," I said.

"First day?" asked Soul.

"That obvious huh?"

"Only the noobs get out of breath on the stairs," said Soul, "Don't worry, ni a few weeks you'll be running up here with no problem. See ya."

"I don't know whether thats reassuring or worrying," I muttered at Souls retreating back.

* * *

A few moments later I had my breath back and was once more making my way up. This time, I managed to make it to the top without collapsing, although I did have to bend over and catch my breath.

"S-stupid stairs, now I'm out of water," I groaned.

"Oh, you made it," said Soul who was leaning against a nearby post.

"Just barely," I said as I caught my breath.

"Here."

I caught the can Soul threw at me.

"That'll help take the edge off," said the Weapon.

"Um, thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," said Soul, "You should hurry and get to the orientation."

I nodded and headed into the school, popping the top of the can as I went. The drink was way to sugary for me, but at that moment, the sweet liquid was just what I needed and I guzzled it down.

"Yuck," I grimaced as I dropped the can into a bin, "Next time, I'm bringing more water...whoa!"

I had just stepped into the school and oh my god was it worth it! The school looked amazing, even just in the entrance hall and it was quite something to see the characters I recognised from the show walking around. Soul and Tsugumi were one thing, but it was only now that I realized that yes, I was indeed standing in the real DWMA.

"This is so cool!" I gushed, "Totally worth the massive staircase!"

I quickly shook my head.

"No time for fanboying, need to find the classroom," I muttered, "Lets see…"

A quick glance around found a sign pointing me in the right direction and in no time at all I was in the right place. I entered the classroom where a few other newcomers were milling about and a very much not blue Sid was stood behind the desk.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Hey kid, new student?" asked Sid.

"Yep, Sam Winchester, a Meister," I said.

Sid gave me an odd look, but handed me a badge with the word Meister on it.

"Thanks," I said and headed over to the window.

I sat down cross legged and pulled out a dog eared copy of the Hobbit to read while waiting for the last few people to show up. I had just reached the riddle game when I felt someone leaning over my shoulder. I looked up and saw Anya leaning over me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

The rich girl looked startled and quickly turned away.

"N-no, not at all," she said.

I eyed her for a moment as she mumbled something about commoners before the door opened and drew my attention as Tsugumi walked in. I shut my book and tucked it away, intending to go greet my sort-of-friend. What I wasn't expecting was for the door to open as she bent down to pick up her dropped badge and send her stumbling into me. Apparently I was to take the place of her would be fall mat as Mimi was on the other side of the room.

I easily caught her before she fell.

"You know, we've only known each other for a few hours, I don't think thats long enough for you to be throwing yourself at me," I said.

Tsugumi looked up at me in confusion, before realisation struck and she shot upright.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped.

"Not a problem," I said.

I would have made another quip, but if I had she might have passed out.

"Alright, that should be everyone," said Sid, drawing everyone's attention to the front of the room, "Welcome to the DWMA, I'm Sid, one of the teachers here. Some of you can change into Weapons and some of you wish to become Meisters to fight with the weapons. Your skills likely vary and some of you Weapons might not be able to transform at will…"

I glanced at Tsugumi, who looked a little down. I nudged her and gave a thumbs up whens he looked up at me. She blushed slightly, but smiled.

"Don't worry though, theres no rush," said Sid, "Thats why we're here, to teach you."

"Seriously, you let people like that in?" sneered a blond boy.

"Beginning today, you will be fighting as partners," said Sid, ignoring the comment as he started writing on the board, "Matching up is simple, every Weapon needs a Meister."

"So I need a partner," muttered Tsugumi.

I noticed that she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. Eh, sure, why not?

"If you're still an inexperienced Weapon, your Partner will be especially important," continued Sid, "Having a partner should help the teaching process. Many Weapons find it hard to transform unless they have a Meister to wield them. Take your time and find a partner you have good chemistry with."

"So how should we handle this?" asked a boy behind me.

"Don't know about you, but I want a girl," said his blond friend, "As I see it, my partner should be someone to clean up after me, tend my wounds and, you know, other things?"

"So basically, your mother?" I asked.

"What was…"

"Enough," said Sid before the boy could boil over, "Now, I'm not a particularly eloquent man, so I think it would be best to show you a pair with matching Soul wavelengths. You can come in now!"

The door opened and Maka and Soul entered. The moment they did, I became aware of just how closely intertwined their Soul Wavelengths were. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. I paused at that thought. Since when could I perceive Soul Wavelengths?

"These two are senior students here," said Sid, breaking me out of my musings, "The Miester, Maka Albarn and the Weapon, Soul Eater."

"Nice to meet you all," said Maka.

She glanced at Tsugumi and smiled. The girl next to me twitched slightly. Soul on the other hand just smirked and nodded at me. I returned the nod with a slight grin of my own.

"You can begin the demonstration now," said Sid.

Maka nodded and Soul transformed. Now let me tell you something. As cool as it looks in the Anime, it has nothing on seeing it in real life.

"Whoa, what a smooth transformation," muttered Tsugumi,

"What do you expect?" I asked, "Hes probably been doing it for years."

"I wish it were that easy for me," mumbled Tsugumi.

"Hey, you'll get there," I said as we all backed up to the sides of the room so as to not get bisected by Maka.

"Its important to remember that both Weapon and Meister are people," said Sid, "That scythe in her hand isnt a thing."

"If we acknowledge each other and sync our wavelengths then fighting together is as natural as breathing," said Maka as she spun Soul and rested it on the back of her hand where it balanced perfectly, "Just watch."

The scythe began to spin with no obvious input from Maka and the two began the demonstration. It was like watching a dance, the two in absolute perfect synch with each other.

"Amazing," whispered Tsugumi, "I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that..?"

"Find the right Meister and I'd say so," I said.

"I guess you're right," said Tsugumi.

Eventually, Maka and Soul came to a stop and took a bow, right before the teachers pulpit fell to pieces, much to Sids apparent exasperation.

"So thats what a Weapon and Meister pair looks like," said Sid, "I hope this helped you all. You'll learn more as class progresses, but for now its better if you listen to your gut. Thats all for today, class dismissed."

"That was amazing!" said Tsugumi, "The upper classmen here totally rock!"

"You can say that again!" I said with a grin, "I knew coming here would be fun, but I had no idea how much!"

We all started filing out of the classroom with a few of our classmates already starting to pair up. I quickly headed over to my bag and slung it over my shoulder before leaving the classroom where I saw the big guy who was hanging out with the blond jackass looming over Tsugumi, before she ran off down the hall. I would have gone after her, but the inevitable side effect of drinking all that water earlier came calling and I had to hurry to the loo.

* * *

After spending a penny, I left the bathroom, only to find what looked like a standoff between Mimi, Tsugumi and the two meatheads from earlier.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I walked over.

"Butt out brat," said blondie, "This has nothing to do with you."

My eye twitched. So I was a bit shorter than average, that doesn't mean that you get to call me short!

"I beg to differ blondie," I said, marching forwards and stepping between him and the two girls, "Thats my friend your menacing so unless you want to get hurt…"

I trailed off as a shadow fell over me. I turned around and looked up at the blondies friend. I hadn't realized it before, but he was BIG and his muscles looked like they were about to burst out of his uniform. This...might have been a mistake.

"What was that?" he said, glowering down at me.

I gulped, but I wasn't about to back down. I didn't come all the way to America to learn to be a Meister to back down from a fight, even if it was against another student.

"Stay out of this," said blondie, stepping around to join his friend, "We're just having a friendly chat here."

"Thats not what it looked like to me," I said, "I don't take kindly to people picking on my friends, new or old. Got that idiot?"

"What was that?" hissed blondie as the girls behind me let out a sharp gasp, "You looking for a fight? In this school, actions do the talking, not words. Wanna dance?"

"Not particularly, I don't swing that way," I said with a smirk.

That got under his skin as he went red.

"Why you little..!" he snarled, "Thats it, you and me, right now!"

"Hey Tsugumi, since you're the one these guys were bothering, why don't you and I work together?" I asked.

Tsugumi jumped and looked uncomfortable.

"W-well, I can't transform at will yet," she mumbled.

"AHAHAHAHA, if you can't even do that, why even come here!" crowed blondie, "This fights gonna be over before we even get started! Here we go!"

He glowed green and transformed into a tanto...with his head still completely untransformed, making for an extremely odd sight.

"Er, OK," I said, "So, Tsugumi, are we gonna do this?"

"B-but I told you I can't," she protested, "Not when someone puts me on the spot like this."

She looked down sadly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Never mind then," I said, "I guess it can't be helped."

"Well, looks like you don't have a weapon," said the big guy.

I narrowed my eyes at him and lowered my stance.

"I may regret this, but I won't back down, weapon or not," I said.

"Try to picture it!" called Sid across the hall, making me tilt my head slightly, "Imagean the sharp blade thats laying dormant in your Soul, then awaken it. Do battle for the reason that you know to be right. You are a student of the DWMA!"

Tsugumi took a breath and closed her eyes. I stiffened slightly as I felt her Soul Wavelength pulse. I turned, just as she glowed pink and seemed to come apart, reforming into her weapon form in front of me. I smirked and grabbed it. The second I did, I felt something latch onto my Soul and my strength increase as I instinctively spun the weapon around and took a stance.

"Ohh, I'm so scared," said the big kid, "You got no blade."

"Like that matters," I said, "We don't need one to win this."

" **S-sorry it took so long,"** said Tsugumi.

"Not a problem," I said, "Now lets end this!"

I spun Tsugumi again and stepped forwards, aiming a jab at my opponent's stomach, which he deflected. Without even thinking, I used the momentum from the parry to spin around and clonk him over the head with the butt of the polearm, following it up with a blow to the stomach that sent him staggering back, winded.

"Holy cow, how did I do that?!" I asked, wide eyed.

" **What do you mean?"** asked Tsugumi as she appeared in the blade.

"I've never had any real combat training," I said, "Yet somehow I feel like I've been using you all my life."

" **B-but how is that possible?"** asked Tsugumi.

"How should I know?" I asked, "I'm as new at this as you."

I glanced over at our opponents as he got to his feet, rubbing his stomach and looking angry.

"We can ask Sid later, right now lets just finish this."

" **Right!"**

I took another stance as the big guy charged with a roar, ducking under his stab and using Tsugumi's hook side to yank his feet out from under him. I turned on my heel, stepping out from under him, and swung the halburd, somehow sending my opponent flying down the hall where he came to a rest on his head with his weapon laying next to him.

"Well, that was interesting," I said.

I released Tsugumi as the weapon began to glow and she transformed.

"Whoa, what a rush!" she said.

"No kidding," I said, "I've never felt anything like that."

"S-so, what now?" asked Tsugumi.

"Well, since we worked so well together, whats say we team up?" I asked.

Tsugumi looked surprised.

"R-really? You want to partner with me?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked, "Your fun to be around and we're both completely new at this so we can learn together."

Tsugumi blushed slightly, but smiled and nodded.

"Alright," she said, "Partners."

"Partners," I said as we shook hands.

 **And I'll end this here. As cool as the trio of girls are in NOT, I just like Tsugumi to much to not do this. Mimi and Anya will be in it though since the events of NOT will still be taking place.**

 **I'm not actually sure whether or not having a strong Soul does increase ones physical prowess, but considering some of the stuff the protagonists get up to, it wouldn't surprise me. Plus, according to the Wiki, all Meisters are capable of running the 100 meters in at 9 seconds. Thats faster than the real world record and these are kids. Somehow I don't think thats normal.**

 **I literally picked the name Sam Winchester out of a hat since I like both names. He has no connection with Supernatural other than the name and general annoyance at all the jokes that have been made at his expense.**

 **Anyway, I'm signing off, so please leave a review! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: A Strong Soul

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Fine, but what about my Soul? I'm just a normal guy in an abnormal world! Then again, theres nothing normal about fighting Soul eating monsters, is there? Maybe I should rethink my definition of normal.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Following the little punch up and partnering up with Tsugumi, we went our separate ways to find out where we would be living. As NOT freshman students, that meant the Dorms. Tsugumi left with Meme and Anya with the girl I recognized as Eternal Feather, leaving me waiting with a silent boy with headphones for our guide. The other two were in the medical wing enjoying Medusa's tender mercies. I'm not sure how I should feel about that.

Anyway, after waiting in an awkward silence with the other boy who refused to do more than grunt whenever I tried to start a conversation, someone finally arrived to take us to our new home.

"Hello there, I take it your the new freshmen?" said the teen as he walked over.

He looked a couple of years older than me with pretty boy looks, complete with shiny blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a sun emblem on it under a green hoodie and a pair of jeans. He also had a slight french accent.

"Thats us," I said, "I'm Sam Winchester and this is…"

"Aaron," said the boy in a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Henri Solaire," said Henri, "Come, we should get going."

The older boy led us through the town, occasionally pointing out something of interest like the market or good restaurants where we could eat for a decent price. He also explained about our allowances while handing us the envelopes with said allowance inside. It didn't take long for us to reach the dorms, a large, mansion like building just down the street from the girls dorms.

"And here we are, home sweet home," said Henri as he led us inside.

The entrance hall was large, as befitting a manor house, with a large, sweeping staircase and a few corridors leading off, as well as a door with a nameplate on it announcing it as the Dorm managers room. There was also a large fireplace on one wall, although it wasn't currently lit, in front of which was sat a man with curly, black hair with graying temples and a thick, salt and pepper beard in a wheelchair, reading a book. As we entered, the man looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Henri, I take it these are our new residence?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said our guide, "The other two were injured and are in the infirmary."

The man didn't seem bothered by that, although around here I suspect that was actually pretty common. Instead he wheeled over to greet us.

"A pleasure to meet you two," he said, "I am Dr Brunner, the Dorm manager here."

I raised an eyebrow which Brunner noticed if his slight smile was anything to go by.

"No, I'm not a Centaur, Mr Winchester" he said, "And if you will do me the courtesy of avoiding those jokes, I'll do the same with you."

I blushed slightly.

"Thats fair enough I guess," I said.

"Well I hope you boys enjoy your time here," said Brunner.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure I will," I said.

With that done, Henri led us upstairs and gave us the grand tour. The place was, in a word, amazing, with a massive bath, fully stocked kitchen and even a game room stocked with a ton of different consoles, arcade cabinets and game tables which nearly had me drooling. At one end of the room was a large TV that a boy with black hair was using to play Dark Souls. Badly.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted as we entered the room, having just been squashed by the Taurus Demon.

"Having trouble Oscar?" asked Henri, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Stupid...fucking...archers...cow...no room to...GAH!" was the only response.

"You know theres a ladder next to the door you can use to kill the Archers and get a drop attack on the Demon, right?" I asked.

Oscars head whipped around, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Really?!" he asked, "Oh god, I've died so many times, please tell me thats true!"

"It is, plus if you can get the Black Knight Sword you can nearly oneshot the boss," I said, "Plus it can carry you through the game."

"You've managed to kill that thing?" asked Oscar.

"Took me about 50 trys, but yes," I said, "Try dodging around him and tagging a backstab. Or just throw Pyromancies at him if you've got them. That help?"

"Not really, but its a start," said Oscar, "Thanks man. I'm Oscar Knight by the way."

"Sam Winchester," I said.

Oscar smirked and I immediately knew what was coming.

"So, can we expect Dean soon?" he asked.

I growled and resisted the urge to throttle him. Henri seemed to notice my irritation and quickly hurried Aaron and I out of the room.

"So, you don't like Supernatural?" he asked as he led us down the hall.

"Oh, I love it," I said, "What I don't like is people making the stupid jokes about my name."

Henri nodded in understanding as we came to a stop in front of a door.

"Well, here we are," he said, "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Depends on who with," I said.

Henri smirked and I suddenly got a horrible feeling I wasn't going to like this. Henri knocked on the door.

"You guys decent in there?"

A muffled reply came from inside and Henri opened the door.

"Dean, Jimmy, I'd like to introduce you to your new roommate," he said.

Yep, really not gonna like this. I followed Henri into the room where two older boys were waiting. One was sat at the desk, apparently working on something, with neat, black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a rumpled looking shirt, a loosened tie with Deaths mask on the knot and dark blue trousers with a jacket draped over the back of his chair. The other boy looked the same age with short, dark blond hair, green eyes and pretty boy looks. He was wearing a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans and a pair of boots lay next to his bed where they had been idly tossed. He wore a pendant shaped like Deaths mask around his neck.

"Sam, this is Dean Ackles and Jimmy Novak," said Henri, "Guys, this is Sam Winchester."

"Really?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that really is my name," I growled.

"I'll leave you guys to get to know one another," said Henri, "And to plan your hunt."

He ducked out the door before I could punch him. I sighed and walked over to the bed where my luggage was piled at the bottom.

"I take it this is mine?" I asked.

Jimmy nodded and I took a seat. For a moment, an awkward silence filled the room before Jimmy spoke.

"So, are you a Meister or Weapon?" he asked.

"Meister," I said, "What about you?"

"We're partners," said Jimmy, "Deans the Meister and I'm a Weapon."

He held up his hand and it morphed into the barrel of a gun.

"Cool," I said.

"So, you got a partner Sammy?" asked Dean.

I twitched.

"Don't call me Sammy," I said, "And I do. Well, sort of. We started today, so nothing's set in stone just yet. I think we'll maintain our partnership thought."

"In my experience, partnerships that are formed on the first day either fall apart after the first fight or are some of the strongest bonds out of any Weapon and Meister pair," said Jimmy.

"We've already had a fight," I said, "It was against a couple of meatheads, but still…"

"If you managed to use your partner on your first try, chances are your Souls have a decent resonation rate," said Dean, "I think you two'll be fine."

I smiled at the older boy.

"Thanks," I said.

"Plus, your name means you're likely gonna be a great monster hunter," said Jimmy with a grin.

I threw my shoe at him.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know my new roommates. Apparently they were in the year ahead of me and recent promotees into the EAT class after a successful mission hunting down a Kishin Egg. Both older boys were nice and more than happy to give me plenty of advice. Apparently, even though I could use Tsugumi fairly well thanks to the Resonation between our Souls, it was better to train with her weapon form since that helped both my skill and our Resonation rate. Between chatting, joking and messing around it was nearly midnight before we turned it. Glad there's no school tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and spent a moment blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling before I remembered where I was. A grin quickly crossed my face as I rolled out of bed, all traces of drowsiness gone in favor of excitement. While there were no classes for the NOT class today, that didn't mean I wasn't going to go explore the city! I grabbed my toiletries bag from my suitcase and headed off to get ready for the day. Once done with my morning rituals, I found myself stood in front of the mirror, examining my new uniform. Now, normally the only time I spared more than a glance in a mirror was when I was having a haircut, but today I decided to make an exception. Looking back at me from the mirror was a slightly short teenaged boy with shaggy, dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and black eyes that turned grey at the very edges of the iris. My clothes were blue jeans, a white shirt with the Darksign and the words PREPARE TO DIE emblazoned across the chest under a denim jacket with Death mask shaped buttons I'd probably end up taking off before the end of the day and black and white trainers. I also had bandages wrapped around my left hand to hide the nasty burn scars that marked my hand.

They were a from a very old burn I had apparently got when I was just a baby after putting my hand in the open fire my Grandparents had when my aunt, who was supposed to be babysitting, left me alone to do something. Thats something I'm very glad I couldn't remember. While I was aware when I was born (unfortunately) most of the memories from before my third birthday had long since faded to the point of vanishing (very thankfully).

With my appearance to my liking (mostly because I was only checking to make sure my old jacket still fitted), I grabbed my bag and headed out to explore. I spent the day wandering around the city, eating breakfast and lunch at outdoor cafes, before I found myself standing outside of Deathbucks.

"Hmm, I wonder if the girls will end up working here?" I mused, "Eh, I'm thirsty and this place looks great in the Anime."

I pushed the door open.

"Hey there, welcome to Deathbucks!" said Tsugumi as I walked through the door, "Please take...Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," I said, "What did you do that would require a job on the first day?"

Tsugumi blushed brightly.

"Ah, well, you see…"

Five minutes later, I was sat, served and laughing at Tsugumi's blushing face.

"Its not funny!" yelled Tsugumi.

"S-sorry, its just...wow, thats just crazy," I said, "I do not envy you being stuck with that crazy bitch. At least my dorm manager's normal."

Tsugumi huffed.

"I wouldn't mind so much but I've never even heard of the book she was talking about," grumbled Tsugumi, "Ghost Problems or something..?"

I spat out my coffee. Before my death by books I had, ironically, been a writer myself with Ghost Problems being my debut book. It had done reasonably well, but it was no Harry Potter. After I had been reborn and was old enough to actually type, I had basically rewritten that and the other books I'd written, improved on them thanks to the extra experience and published them under a nom-de-plomb for a nice little pay check.

"Mental note, avoid that crazy bitch lest I end up like that Stephen King character," I muttered.

"What?" asked Tsugumi.

I sighed and pulled a copy of the book out of my bag. I have no idea why I had it, probably because I ran out of space in my suitcase and shoved it in my bag while packing and hadn't bothered to unpack it before going out this morning.

"This the book?" I asked.

"Thats it," said Tsugumi, "Is it any good?"

"Well, I'd say so but I'm biased."

"Why's that?" asked Tsugumi.

I smirked.

"Lets just say I know the writer and have a vested interest in making sure they succeed. You can borrow that if you want. See what's got that nut so...nutty."

"Really? Thanks," said Tsugumi.

"Hey new girl, I'm not paying you to stand around chatting," called Master from the counter.

"You get back to work," I said, "We can talk later."

Tsugumi nodded and hurried off.

"By the way, I like the uniform," I called after her, "It suits you!"

I watched her go bright red, before turning to my laptop, chuckling to myself. Well, now thats done, time to get some work done. Novels don't write themselves after all.

 **And that'll do. Before I go, a few points.**

 **First, Dean and Jimmy were put in for a joke and probably won't have much of a presence. I spend ages going back and forth trying to decide whether to scrap it or just go with it, but in the end decided that it worked well enough.**

 **Oscar and Henri on the other hand do have a role, serving as foreshadowing for future events I have planned. I wonder if anyone can guess what they are a reference to? The burn will also play a part in these events.**

 **No, Percy Jackson won't be part of this and neither will Supernatural.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: A Strong Soul

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Fine, but what about my Soul? I'm just a normal guy in an abnormal world! Then again, theres nothing normal about fighting Soul eating monsters, is there? Maybe I should rethink my definition of normal.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

A couple of days later, monday rolled around and with it, the first proper day of school. The day started as early as my last couple of days. This time however, I didn't jump straight out of bed, mainly because I had spent all of the day before in the dojo at school practicing with some of the wooden practice weapons they had there, mainly polearms. As it turned out, I had no natural talent for them and ended up bonking myself over the head more often than not.

* * *

The morning classes were all fairly boring, nothing more different than what would be taught at any other school, and lunch seemed like forever away Eventually though, time continued its march and I found myself in the cafeteria waiting for Tsugumi to get her lunch.

"Hey Sam," said said girl as she sat down across from me.

"Yo," I said, "How are you today? No late night visits from psychos I hope?"

"Fortunately not," said Tsugumi as her friends sat down beside her

"So, this is the boy you've partnered with?" asked Anya, eyeing me up and down.

"Thats me," I said, "I take it you three are roommates?"

"Thats right," said Tsugumi, "This is Anya and Meme."

"Nice to meet you both properly," I said, eyeing their mismatched lunches with trepidation, "Um, those are...interesting lunches."

Anya blushed slightly, but tried to hide it with a haughty sniff.

"W-well, I just wished to try the food eaten by commoners!" she said.

I chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can't fault you for being adventurous," I said.

"Um may I join you?"

I looked up and saw Eternal Feather stood next to the table looking awkward.

"Of course," said Tsugumi, "Eternal Feather, this is Sam Winchester, Sam, this is Eternal Feather."

"Nice to meet you," I said, "Please refrain from any Supernatural jokes."

"Don't worry, I got all of those out of my system with my classmates," said Eternal Feather with a smirk.

"Good for you," I said.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Tsugumi, pulling a book out of her bag, "Thanks for lending this to me, it was really good."

She handed me the book and I hid a grin. It was always great to hear people compliment my work, even when they didn't know it was me. From there, the conversation turned to Kim and how she had changed from a sweet girl all the boys loved to one no one could stand to be around. We also got to see Ox get rejected by the girl.

"You know, as horrible as she is, I'm not entirely sure thats what she's really like," I said.

Eternal Feather blinked and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, from what you've told me, it sounds like shes suffering from a fear of rejection," I said, "Basically, she's acting out to make sure no one gets close to her. If shes alone, she can't be hurt."

"Are you some kind of psychologist?" asked Anya.

"Nope, I just know how to read people," I said, "For example, you aren't as much of an ice princess as you appear, you just have no idea how to interact with us normal folk having come from a wealthy background with little to no interaction with the 'common folk'. Am I right?"

Anya looked poleaxed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, getting to my feet, "Now however, this mighty mind reader must be going. I'll see you ladies in class."

I gave an elaborate bow and walked off.

* * *

After lunch, the classes were all to do with the DWMA's more...unique nature compared with other schools, starting with a brief overview of the difference between NOT and EAT, the nature and potential issues of Weapons in the world and even a few tips on how to increase resonance rates and what not, after Clay and Akane arrived late. Things continued in this vein for the next few days, with the occasional combat class where we worked with our partners in improve our connection. It was during those classes that I noticed that I was probably the weakest out of all the Meisters, a feeling I really didn't like. So, whenever I had some free time, I headed back to the dojo to continue with my training.

"Back again kid?"

I turned and saw Sid leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I am," I said, turning back to the dummy I was beating on.

"I noticed that you seem to be spending a lot of time in here," said Sid, "Can I ask why?"

I paused.

"Because I'm weak," I said, "Out of all the Meisters here, I am by far the weakest. Most of them have at least a bit of training, but I don't have anything."

"Is that so?" asked Sid, "You always seem to do well with Tsugumi when you use her."

"The only reason I can do that is because we have a decent Resonance rate," I said, "If it wasn't for that, I would probably end up whacking myself with her."

"Yes, I noticed your attempts the other day," said Sid.

I let out a sigh and leant back against the dummy.

"Maybe I'm just kidding myself, being here," I said, "I mean, I'm hardly that impressive compared with the other Meisters…"

Sid eyed me for a moment, before sighing.

"Let me tell you something Sam," he said, "You and Tsugumi have one of the highest rates of Resonance I've ever seen this early in the year and your own Soul Wavelength is incredibly strong for your age."

I looked up at the teacher in surprise.

"Really?"

"I'm not the type of man who'd lie about something like this," said Sid, "I truly believe that if you put in the work, you could become one of the finest Meisters ever to come out of this academy."

Well, that was reassuring. Sure, I knew he was probably just trying to cheer me up with that last part, but it was enough to re energize me. After all, I hadn't come to the DWMA just because I had a strong Soul, I also knew the shitstorm that was on the horizon. I wasn't about to let my future knowledge to to waste by cowering at home. Besides, the idea of not being able to defend myself when the Kishen woke up and started fucking up the world wasn't particularly appealing.

"Thanks Sid, thats a big help," I said.

"No problem Sam," said Sid, "Its a teachers job to help their students. Now you should hurry home before it gets to dark."

I nodded and grabbed my bag as I ran out of the Dojo.

* * *

I was about half way home when I suddenly heard a scream coming from the network of alleyways that crisscrossed the city.

"That sounded like...aw crap, I'd forgotten about this!" I cursed as I ran into the alleys.

The place was a damned maze, but I somehow managed to find the source of the scream, Anya, who was currently on the ground as Meme and Tsugumi faced him down. Meme had just been kicked into a wall while Tsugumi was on the ground with one leg transformed as the Traitor loomed over her.

"TSUGUMI, GET DOWN!" I shouted as I charged forwards.

The Traitor looked up in surprise at my shout, just in time for me to slam my left palm into his chest. To my immense surprise, I felt my Soul Wavelength fluctuate and a discharge of black lightning erupted from my hand as I hit him, sending him flying back.

"What the...how did I...?" I said, staring down at my bandaged hand in surprise.

"S-sam?" said Tsugumi, drawing me out of my shock.

I turned and knelt down next to my partner.

"Are you OK?" I asked, "Can you stand?"

"I-I think so," said Tsugumi, "B-but my leg…"

Her leg chose that moment to change back to normal.

"Never mind," she said as I tugged her to her feet.

I was about to go check on the other two girls, but before I could, the Traitor staggered to his feet.

"You...how dare you?" he snarled, "You're done! I'll kill you!"

"Aw crap," I said as he charged me, "I don't think I can get another hit like that in!"

Still, I wasn't about to just sit back and take it, so I moved to avoid the attack. To my surprise, my body seemed to move on its own, allowing me to twist out of the way of the jab and retaliate with an almost identical attack to the Traitors side, sending him stumbling and leaving me stood in a ready stance that was identical to his.

"Er, OK, how the hell did I do that?" I said.

An answer wasn't forthcoming, but the Traitor now looked really mad as he got to his feet. He charged again, but before I could try and counter again, someone slammed into the Earth and unleashed a Soul Menace, throwing up a cloud of dust. Once I could see again, I saw that it was Akane and Clay.

"Nice timing," I said.

"You all stay where you are," said Clay, "We'll handle this."

"Neither they nor we are agents of the DWMA, understand?" said Akane, "We're not very powerful. I doubt we'd prove to be much of a challenge for you. You might as well leave, you'd be wasting your time here."

The Traitor glared at me, before he chuckled and walked away, vanishing into the shadows. Once he was out of sight, Clay transformed back into Human form.

"Didn't take much to get him to hit the road, did it?" said the weapon.

"Anya!" shouted Tsugumi, running over to her injured friend, "Are you OK?"

"I think so," said Anya.

"You sure?" said Akane.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Tsugumi, we'll make sure she gets back to the dorm," said Akane.

"O-OK, we'll tell Master you won't be coming in today," said Tsugumi.

She stood and turned to me.

"T-thanks for the help Sam," she said, "If you hadn't shown up…"

"Don't mention it," I said, "You guys are my friends, I wasn't about to let you down."

I noticed that she seemed uncomfortable about something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"U-um, well, its just…" she said, looking away.

I raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me," I said, "I know we haven't known each other for long, but we are partners."

"I-its nothing," she said, "Never mind, forget it."

She gave me a hurried goodbye and headed off with Meme, leaving me staring after her.

"OK, something is definitely bothering her," I said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Clay, coming up behind me.

I sighed,

"Nothing to do but go home I guess," I said, "Mind if I tag along with you guys?"

"No problem," said Akane, "Come on."

He helped Anya up, supporting her with his arm as we started heading back towards the dorms. As we walked, I found myself staring down at my bandaged hand. Just what was that attack I'd used? And how did I suddenly manage to use the Traitors fighting style as if I'd trained in it all my life?.

"Is something wrong Samuel?" asked Akane.

"Not really, just thinking," I said, "And call me Sam. Samuel makes me feel old."

"May I ask why you are wearing those bandages?" asked Anya, "I noticed that you've been wearing them all week. Are you injured?"

"Oh, no, its nothing like that," I said, "Its a very old injury, I just wear them because I got sick of people asking about the scars."

"How'd you get them?" asked Clay, only to get a sharp elbow from Akane.

"Apparently I got them sticking my hand in an open fire when I was really little," I said, "I can't remember it though, all I know is that I have them and what my parents told me."

We lapsed into an awkward silence for the rest of the trip until we reached the dorms and handed Anya off to Misery. With that done, we headed back to the boys dorms.

"Hey Akane," I said as we walked down the street.

"Hmm?"

"Your family owns a Dojo, right?"

Akane looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Its easy to find on the internet," I said.

"Point taken. As it happens, they do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight."

Akane stopped short and looked at me sharply.

"Why?"

I stopped and turned to face the older boy.

"Because I don't want to be the weak link," I said, "My goal is to become an EAT student, but as I am now, that will be impossible."

"You know you could just train with your Weapon and become just as strong," said Akane.

"True, but I don't want to rely solely on Tsugumi," I said, "I want to be able to hold my own."

Akane eyed me for a moment longer, before he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll teach you," said Akane, "But I hope you're ready to work hard, cus I won't go easy on you."

I grinned.

"Thanks man," I said.

"You may regret asking him that," said Clay.

"I'll see you tomorrow behind the dorms for your first lesson," said Akane as the two older students walked off.

* * *

Later, I was laying back on my bed staring at my hand. Ever since the fight, it had been tingling oddly. The scars had never bothered me in the past, so it was extremely odd. I reached up and undid the bandages, revealing the discoloured skin of my hand and wrist, standing out as a stark white against the few patches of tan skin that weren't scared, including a perfect circle on my palm that no one had ever been able to fully explain. As I examined the scars, I noticed something strange. Just around the very edge of the circle on my palm, the scar had turned red. It was barely noticeable, but it was definitely there.

"What in the world is going on?" I muttered.

 **And thats it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it.**

 **Hmm, I wonder whats going on with Sams strange new ability and his scars? Could they be connected? Keep reading to find out! In the meantime, please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: A Strong Soul

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Fine, but what about my Soul? I'm just a normal guy in an abnormal world! Then again, theres nothing normal about fighting Soul eating monsters, is there? Maybe I should rethink my definition of normal.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Note to self, next time you ask someone to train you, make sure they're not a perfectionist first. It had been two weeks since I had started training with Akane and he was RELENTLESS. Every day, he had me up at the crack of dawn to go through Katas and every evening he taught me something new, drilling me hard until I got it perfectly right. Sure that meant I was advancing in leaps and bounds, but that didn't mean I liked being used as a punching bag!

"Um, are you OK Sam?" asked Tsugumi as I let out a groan with my head planted on the table.

"I feel like my arms are about to fall off," I moaned.

"Akane still driving you hard huh?" asked my partner with a smile.

I just flipped her off.

"If its that hard, why don't you ask him to lighten up?" asked Anya.

"Because I asked for the training," I said, "I brought this on myself, so I'm gonna do it."

"Wow, your really something Sam," said Tsugumi, "I wish I could be that strong."

"Heh, I'd call it boneheaded stubbornness," I said.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you guys something," said Tsugumi, "Why did you choose to come to this school?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Meme.

"Well, as a Weapon, I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to live a normal life," said Tsugumi, "But since you three are Meisters, I figured you'd have other reasons."

"Well…" said Meme, looking thoughtful, "I don't remember, I'm sorry!"

"How in the world do you forget something like that?" I asked.

"Never underestimate Meme's airheadedness," said Anya.

"Alright, what about you Anya, Sam?" asked Tsugumi.

"I don't know if I want to answer that," said Anya, "Its a rather personal question."

"O-oh, I guess so," said Tsugumi.

"I don't mind answering," I said, "I want to make a difference in the world and Meisters can do that with no problem."

"So what, you want to be famous or something?" asked Anya.

I chuckled.

"No, I have no interest in becoming famous," I said, "I just want to help people."

"Really?" asked Tsugumi in surprise, "Thats it?"

"Yep. If I wanted to get famous, I could within the space of a day at this point."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Anya.

I smirked and held up a finger.

"That…"

The girls all leaned in

"Is a secret."

They all face planted.

"HEY, THATS NOT FAIR!" shouted Tsugumi.

"Aw, but its no fun if I just tell you," I said, "Oh, that reminds me…"

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a book.

"Here, the sequel to Ghost Troubles, just like you asked," I said, handing the book to Tsugumi.

"Oh wow, thank you Sam!" squealed Tsugumi, "These books are amazing! Dean Colt is a genious."

"Hehe, yeah, he sure is," I said, trying to keep my head from inflating to much.

"Alright, thats enough of that," said Anya, "Come along you two, its time for class."

"Yeah yeah, I'm acoming," I said.

"Its a Meister class, right?" asked Tsugumi.

"Yeah, so I'll see ya later," I said, "Later partner."

As we headed to class, Anya sidled up beside me.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice you looked a little smug when she mentioned that Author," said Anya.

"Well, I do have a reason," I said.

"Let me guess, Dean Colt is a Nom-de-plum?" said Anya.

"No comment."

I sped up, leaving Anya to stare after me in exasperation.

* * *

The lesson today was about the use of Soul Wavelength for various things, mostly sensing, although Sid did get Blackstar in to demonstrate the use of using one Soul Wavelength to attack directly.

"So, does anyone want to try attacking with their Wavelength?" asked Sid after pushing Blackstar out the door, "Be warned, this is a very advanced skill that few Meisters can successfully pull off."

"Ha, this'll be easy!" scoffed one of the boys as he swaggered down to the floor and stood in front of the dummy Sid had set up.

The meathead drew back his palm, readied his Soul and struck...only to bruise his fist instead of actually using the technique.

"Alright, anyone else want to try?" asked Sid, ignoring the meatheads moans of pain, "Mr Winchester, what about you?"

I sighed.

"Alright," I said, getting to my feet and making my way down to the dummy.

I took a deep breath and focused on my Soul. It appeared as a small, blue flame in the center of my chest, pulsing in time with my heartbeat. As I focused on it, my Soul responded, expanding slightly from the size of a grapefruit to the size of a melon and darkened to a dark shade of gray. My eyes snapped open and I stepped forwards, slamming both palms into the dummy as my Wavelength surged down my arms and discharged in a flash of yellow and black lightning, blowing the dummy to bits.

"Very good Sam," said Sid, "I don't recommend you use it in a fight until you can use it on command, but the fact you can use it at all at this point is nothing short of incredible."

"Thank you sir," I said, blushing slightly at the praise.

"Alright, return to your seat."

I did as I was told and the class continued.

Once class was over, I was packing up my things when Sid came over.

"Sam, you got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it sir?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," said Sid, "I understand your learning from Akane?"

"Thats right," I said.

"Are you aiming for EAT?"

I nodded. Sid narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, if you keep going as you are, I have no doubt you'll make it," he said.

"Um, thank you sir," I said, "Was that it?"

"No, actually, I wanted to ask you about your hand," said Sid, "I understand its from an old injury?"

I nodded, not really surprised he knew about it. Akane and Clay probably told him about it.

"Thats right, it doesn't bother me at all," I said.

"Even so, I suggest you get it checked up at the fitness tests tomorrow," said Sid, "It may not be a problem for you in everyday life, but you should make sure its not something that could hurt you."

"Will do," I said, "See ya teach."

I hurriedly left the classroom. That was extremely odd. I had no doubt that Sid was just looking out for me, but he seemed to be singling me out for some reason and that reason was connected to my hand.

"Urg, this is way too much stress," I groaned.

* * *

The next day was the day of our physical tests, deep joy. Mostly it was just athletic tests, but we were required to undergo a basic physical, which included having the doctor doing mine spending a good few minutes examining my scars before declaring me completely healthy and congratulating me on having the strongest Soul out of my entire class. I couldn't help but notice that he started frantically scribbling something down as I left though. Still, there were two upsides to the day. The first was the fact I could actually do all the sports without making a complete fool of myself, as had happened in all the past sports days in both lives and the other was seeing my friends in their sports gear. What? I'm a red blooded male and all three of my friends are good looking girls.

It also seemed that the training with Akane was paying off because I managed to get in the top ten scores for my class when I had been expecting to do much worse, even with the upgrade that came with my strong Soul. I didn't stand a chance against Akane as he blew past me, but I managed a healthy 3rd at 7.8 seconds. I studiously ignored the girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Very impressive Sam," said Sid as he marked my time down, "We'll make an EAT student of you yet."

"Heh, thanks sir," I said.

I felt like I had been saying that a lot lately...awe well, onwards to more tests! Other than the running, I didn't do as well on the other sports. See, I might be more athletic than I had ever been before, but that didn't mean I knew the techniques for high jumping and the like. I did manage to get in the upper quarter in the high jump, although my technique was bloody terrible and my score on the throwing tasks like shotput and discus were, in a word, awful.

"Man, am I glad thats over," I muttered as I headed back towards the changing rooms once all the tests were done.

I stretched my arms, wincing as they throbbed dully. I knew from recent experience that I was going to be bloody sore in the morning, but since it was a saturday, I could stay in bed. I was about to head into the changing rooms when I noticed Tsugumi stood near the stands looking a little glum.

"Hey Tsugumi," I called as I jogged over to her, "Whats got you looking so down?"

"O-oh, its nothing," said my partner.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Your shifting on your heels, not meeting my eyes and playing with the hem of your shirt, somethings bothering you," I said, "Now spill."

Tsugumi hesitated and looked away. I sighed.

"Alright, let me guess," I said, "You're feeling useless because you were no match for the Meisters, me included, are still suffering from the feelings of inadequacy brought on by that punch up the other day and your inability to reliably transform when under pressure. On top of all of this, you feel that you're unworthy of being my partner. That sound about right?"

Tsugumi stared at me in shock.

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head."

Tsugumi sighed.

"You know that little trick can be kinda creepy," she said.

I just smiled and bowed.

"Well, as a Meister I need to know how my partner thinks," I said.

Tsugumi giggled, before she sobered and looked down.

"In all seriousness though, I'm surprised you still want to be my Meister after that fight the other day," she said, "I was so useless and today I wasn't even close to matching you. I know you plan to get into the EAT class, but I don't think I'll ever be that strong."

I stared at Tsugumi for a moment, before I snorted.

"Hey Tsugumi."

The girl looked up, just in time for me to flick her forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked as a red mark appeared.

"For being an idiot," I said, "We've been at the Academy for a grand total of two weeks and you've known you were a Weapon for, what, two months? Honestly, if you could transform in a pinch, I'd be surprised. We've got plenty of time to improve, both of us."

"But what makes you think I'll ever get there?" asked Tsugumi.

"Simple, I have faith," I said, "It may be corny, but its the job of a Meister to have faith in their partner and vice versa."

I smiled and held out my fist.

"So, no more doubting yourself?"

Tsugumi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, got it," she said, bumping my fist.

* * *

Death Room, 3rd person

"Well?" asked Lord Death.

"It seems we were right," said Dr Franken Stine, "Samuel Winchester does indeed have the Mark."

"I see…" said Death, "This could be a problem…"

"How so?" asked Sid, "Sams a good kid, I fail to see how he could become a problem."

"Oh, its through no fault of his own," said Stine as he lit a cigarette, "The problem is his Soul. He possesses a Dark Soul."

"Whats a Dark Soul?" asked Sid.

"Its a very old and very rare type of Soul," said Death, "It is to a Witch what a Grim Reaper is to an Immortal."

"Isnt that a good thing?" asked Sid, "I mean, if he is a counter to Witches, he'll surely be a great asset in the future."

"Thats if he can control the power of his Soul," said Stine, "The last person to hold a Dark Soul was over 800 years ago and he turned into a Monster every bit as bad as the Kishen, if not worse. He was so powerful that his Soul consumed an entire island before he was Sealed away. Now there's nothing but a boiling mass of Darkness where the island used to be."

"Ah yes, the fall of Atlantis," said Death darkly, "The one and only time the DWMA, the Witches and the Immortals have joined forces against a single threat."

"It was that bad?" asked Sid, sounding understandably shocked.

"Worse."

"I see, I can see why you're worried," said Sid, "What should we do?"

"For now, nothing," said Stein, "Even if he has a Dark Soul, Sam is still Human and has done nothing wrong. For now we keep an eye on him, just in case."

The three men turned to Deaths Mirror which was showing the boy and his partner walking back to the changing rooms, laughing together.

 **And thats the end of that. Just to be clear, Sam is NOT, repeat, NOT undead. That clear? Good.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who the previous holder of the Dark Soul was? And yes, that will be a plot point later.**

 **And with that I'm done. Before I go, I would like to reiterate that Sam is not and will never be Undead or Unkindled. Got it? Good. Now, leave a review on the way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: A Strong Soul

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Fine, but what about my Soul? I'm just a normal guy in an abnormal world! Then again, theres nothing normal about fighting Soul eating monsters, is there? Maybe I should rethink my definition of normal.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"You want me to what?" I asked.

"Help us out with cleaning a pool," said Tsugumi down the phone, "Kim got us the job, but we could use some more help."

"You do know she's gonna stiff you for at least 70% of the paycheck, right?"

"What? No, she wouldn't do that," said my partner, "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Lets see, stay here in this oven of a room or go play in the water with a bunch of hot girls," I mused, ignoring Tsugumi's squeak, "Alright, I'll be right there. Text me the details."

"O-ok," said Tsugumi and my phone buzzed a moment later.

"Right, I'll see you in a few," I said and hung up.

I flipped off my bed, something I'd never have been able to do just a couple months ago, and quickly changed into my swimming shorts, throwing a t-shirt as I headed out the door.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get to the pool and I wasn't breathing hard, despite the fact I'd just ran full tilt across town. I arrived to find the girls waiting outside the pool with Kim.

"This is the guy we're waiting for?" asked Kim.

"Apparently so, Sam Winchester, nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand, "And you are..?"

"Kim Diehl," said the hidden Witch as she shook my hand.

As soon as she did, we both froze. For an instant, it was as if Kims Soul Protect had been stripped away, revealing her Soul to me in its true form, a large, dark pink orb with Tanuki ears and tail sticking out, radiating a powerful Wavelength. While I had never felt a Witches Soul before, I could tell that Kim's was likely very different from the average Witch. Her Wavelength felt...calm and warm, giving a sense of comfort that befitted her healing powers. I could also feel her emotions, all the loneliness and fear that came from being a Witch hiding in the DWMA, the sense of betrayal she still carried from being kicked out of the Witches Realm and, buried deep under layers of emotion, a feeling of loss directed towards a mother and sisters who vanished into the night long ago. Wow, that actually sounded pretty deep...

I have no idea what she felt, but she snatched her hand back as if burnt and took a few steps back, barely hidden fear in her eyes. I could tell that she was about to bolt, so she could probably tell I now knew she was a Witch and thought I was about to call her out on it. However, even if I didn't already know everything there was to know about her from the Anime and Manga, I probably wouldn't have called her out, not after seeing her Soul laid bare. She was a good person and deserved a chance to find her own path, regardless of the fact she had been born a Witch.

"Nice to meet you Kim," I said with a smile, "I assume you're the one who helped Tsugumi with the crazy dorm manager?"

"T-thats right," said Kim.

"Which means you're also the one who swiped her allowance.

I smirked.

"Thanks for that by the way, it was quite the treat to see Tsugumi in that uniform."

"S-SAM!" shrieked Tsugumi, blushing bright red as I cracked up.

"When you're quite done, I believe we have a job to do," said Anya.

"Oh, of course," said Kim, calming down slightly, although she still looked weary, "Come on, lets get started."

We all started heading into the pool, but before I could follow the girls, Kim grabbed my arm. I glanced back at the pink haired Witch.

"Need something?" I asked.

"What are you?" she hissed.

I cocked my head on one side.

"What do you mean?"

She growled and tightened her grip on my arm.

"Don't play dumb," she said, "I felt it when you touched me. There's something different about you, something that made my Soul shudder in fear."

I eyed her for a moment, before I sighed.

"Truthfully, I have no idea," I said, "I seem to be able to do things that no normal Meister can. Like see through your Soul Protect for example."

Kim's eyes widened and she recoiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I said.

Kim looked surprised.

"But why not?" she asked, "I mean, I'm a…"

"I'm not sure how, but I saw your emotions as well" I said, cutting her off, "You have no malice, no desire for destruction and your magic is based around healing. You aren't a bad person, so why would I want to do you harm?"

Kim stared at me in disbelief.

"Now, enough with the drama, we got a pool to clean!" I said as I headed into the pool.

"R-right," said Kim as she followed me inside.

* * *

Inside we found the three girls talking with another girl I recognized as Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre, AKA, Kims future partner. At the sight of the EAT student, Kim stopped.

"Whats she doing here?" she asked.

"If I left this up to you, the job would never get done," said Jackie, turning to face Kim, "My direction will make this job go by much faster."

Kim blushed slightly and looked annoyed.

"Shut up straight lace!" she said, "I'm in charge here, got it?"

"Hehe, worried you won't be able to swipe the paycheck with Ms Straight Lace here Tanuki-chan?" I asked with a grin.

"W-what?!" spluttered Kim, "I don't know what your talking about!"

Jackie's eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Jacqueline," she said.

"Sam, nice to meet you," I said, "Anyway, we should get started."

"Indeed," said Jackie, "Would someone mind helping me get the cleaning supplies?"

"I'll go," said Tsugumi, joining Kim and Jackie as they headed to the storeroom.

"Right, while they get that, I'll get changed," I said, taking my shirt off.

"H-h-hey, what do you think you're doing?!" spluttered Anya.

"I'm wearing my swim shorts, but I don't want to get my shirt wet," I said, "Besides, its baking out here."

"I don't see the problem," said Meme.

"Of course you don't," said Anya with a sigh.

"In fact, I think I might do that too," continued the airhead, reaching for the fem of her shirt.

"W-what? NOOOO!" shouted Anya, jumping to stop her friend before she could start stripping.

I immediately turned away, clamping a hand over my nose to stem the inevitable flow of blood. Once Anya had convinced Meme that stripping in front of other people, particularly me, was a bad idea, I turned back around.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you two if you'd found Partners yet," I said.

Meme looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, have I?" she asked, "I think…"

"We have, but they're currently out of town," said Anya, "Their Grandfather had a heart attack, so they went home to help take care of him."

"Ah, right," I said, not quite sure what to say for that.

Fortunately, I was saved by the arrival of the others with the cleaning supplies and we got to work scrubbing the pool clean. Well, mostly, the girls couldn't resist playing around a bit, although Jackie managed to keep us mostly on track, although she did become a little more withdrawn when Kim said that she didn't envy whoever ended up partnering with the Lantern.

"Hey underlings," said Kim once we were done, "Heres your payment for the job!"

She handed Tsugumi a $20 note.

"Split that between you."

She walked off, cackling evilly. I just rolled my eyes in exasperation as I put my shirt back on.

"You girls can keep my share," I said, "I only came cus I was board."

The three girls looked at each other in confusion.

"You are a very strange person, Sam Winchester," said Anya.

"I second that," said Tsugumi.

"Huh? But you're his partner!"

I didn't hear Tsugumis response as I walked away. I paused just inside the door as I heard Kim and Jackie talking.

"U-um, since we're done with the job, do you want to go get something to eat?" asked the Lantern, "I know a place that does really good ice cream."

Kim eyed Jackie for a moment and I couldn't help but notice that she was honestly tempted, before she slammed her shields back down and turned away with a scoff.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you, straight lace?" sniffed the Witch as she walked off, leaving Jackie stood there with a hurt look on her face.

I sighed and stepped out, putting a comforting hand on Jackies shoulder, making her jump.

"O-oh, Sam, I didn't see you," said Jackie, scrubbing at her eyes.

I just smiled.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Or her. She'll come around, trust me."

"H-how can you tell?" asked Jackie.

"I'm very good at reading people," I said, "And I can tell you with full confidence that Kim isn't anywhere near as cold as she appears."

Jackie sniffed and smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time."

The Lantern headed back into the pool to get changed into her street clothes, leaving me to walk over to a nearby alley where I could sense Kim stood in the shadows.

"You know, you really ought to give people a chance," I said.

"Why? They'll only let me down," said Kim, not bothering to hide behind her shell considering I'd already seen through it, "I bet you'll be no different. You'll probably go tell someone I'm a Witch as soon as you think you can get away with it."

"You might be surprised," I said, "All I know is that a life alone hardly seems worth living. See ya."

I patted Kim on the shoulder, ignoring the flash of her Soul I got and walked away.

* * *

" **Is it you?"**

I stiffened as a presence suddenly appeared behind me and spun around, only to see an empty street

"Who's there?" I said.

" **Do you have it?"**

This time I felt a breath on my neck and spun around again. Again, there was nothing there. At this point I was getting worried. This was a world where a being that could drive people insane simply by existing was sealed under a school. True, it was doubtful the Kishin was behind this since he was still sealed, but there had to be plenty of other nasties that would be capable of this.

"I'm not in the mood for games," I said, "Show yourself, now."

" **The Abyss...Darkness...yes, you have it, the Lords Soul…"**

Now that got my attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted, "Who the hell are you?!"

In response to my question, a monstrous Soul Wavelength appeared out of nowhere right behind me, making me freeze in fear. Whatever it was completely dwarfed my own and it felt so dark and twisted, radiating a sense of Madness unlike anything I'd ever felt. I slowly turned around to see a tall shadow stood a few steps in front of me, surrounded by a dark blue orb capped with a helmet of some kind and patterned with twisted, black markings that could only be the Soul of whatever it was. To make matters worse, the Wavelength leaking off the monster formed into the silhouette of a twisted and emaciated wolf with glowing, red eyes and gleaming, jagged teeth.

"W-who are you?!" I stuttered.

" **I am the Abyss Hunter,"** said the figure, **"And you, Holder of the Dark Soul, you are my prey."**

The wolf let out a howl and pounced at me, mouth agape…

* * *

"AGGGHH!"

I sat bolt upright with a yell.

"W-what the hell…? A dream?"

I placed a hand on my head, feeling the sweat that was soaking my hair.

"Ouch!"

I pulled my hand away as it throbbed and looked down at my palm. The red circle that had appeared after my fight with the Traitor had spread, creating the beginning of a swirling pattern of red on my scarred hand.

"What in the world is happening to me?"

 **And thats the end of that. So, a few interesting reverlations this chapter. A new ability and a strange new foe that may or may not be gunning for Sam. Oh, and Meme being Meme. What could it all mean? Lets hope we'll have chance to find out. Please leave a review!**


End file.
